Madurar
by BelayaWeiss
Summary: Porque a veces los primeros en crecer son aquellos que más carencias sufren. Shappiro está cansada de la actitud de Ruby, decide que es hora de madurar y seguir adelante, aunque sea sin él. ONESHOT.


**Hay algo con esta pareja que me molesta, Ruby.**

 **Su actitud para con Sapphire y la forma de llevar la relación, no lo comprendo ¿Por qué no puede ser sincero con ella y decirle que si lo recuerda?**

 **Bueno, creo que Sapphire debería demostrarle un poco de "causa efecto" en una relación malamente sostenida.**

* * *

Entre tantos amigos y personas a quien confiar su intimidad jamás pensó que Gold y Yellow fueran los que le ayudaran de alguna forma para entrar en razón.

Miró a lo lejos sobre Pilo mientras pensaba profundamente en cada conversación.

Gold le hizo entender que ya era hora de seguir adelante.

- _cuando un hombre quiere a una mujer no le inventa escusas o evade el tema, se lo dice y listo._

Claro era que Gold era un mujeriego pese a claramente intentar sostener una relación con Cristal pero tenía razón, Ruby nunca demostraba mucho afecto por ella, claro, solo la alagaba cuando usaba alguna de sus prendas, era su muñequita pero cuando se trataba de cualidades únicas de su personalidad le decía salvaje, o chica de las cavernas, en muchas ocasiones se preguntó si realmente habían sentimientos recíprocos o era la única que los tenía.

- _¿no piensas que ya es tiempo de madurar?_

Curiosamente esas fueron las palabras de Ruby ya cansado de buscar escusas para evadir el tema ante su insistencia, tampoco es que quisiera que lo recordara, porque ella sabía que Ruby lo recordaba que todo era una mentira pero lo que realmente le molestaba y poco a poco se convertía en una sensación de desagrado hacia su amor de infancia era su forma de tratarla, como si la tolerara por lastima.

-¿Qué piensas Pilo? ¿Soy una carga que provoca lastima?

Su tropius la observó de forma curiosa como si la pregunta no tuviese sentido, cargarla nunca había sido una lástima o molestia, agitó su cabeza suavemente para responder a su entrenadora esperando que con eso el triste semblante de la muchacha cambiara.

Sapphire sonrió al entender cómo se veía la pregunta para su pokemon en vuelo, era agradable saber que tenía buenos pokemons y amigos…. Pero en el asunto del corazón, era cada vez más y más molesto.

 _-cada vez estás más hermosa Sapphire. Ruby debe estar perdiendo la cabeza contigo._

 _-no Blue, mi cuerpo es el mismo de siempre._

 _-qué tontería, tus senos y caderas están más grandes, no hay duda que ya estas desarrollando y créeme, no soy la única que lo ha notado ¿no has visto como los chicos últimamente te saludan y pregunta tu nombre?_

 _-¿Qué tiene eso de especial?_

 _-le interesas Sapphire querida, que suerte tiene Ruby y que lastima me daría si estos muchachos decidieran deshacerse de él para invitarte a salir._

¿En verdad su cuerpo estaba cambiando tanto? Se miró nuevamente por todas partes intentando no caerse del lomo de Pilo pero no notó diferencia o al menos no lo sintió al ojo, lo sentía cuando usaba las ropas que le diseñaba Ruby , incluso le preguntó si últimamente había dejado de hacer ejercicio porque estaba "engordando".

Gruñó molesta, hizo un gesto con la boca y se cruzó de piernas y brazos, ella siempre, siempre estaba realizando alguna actividad física, no estaba gorda, incluso sus padres se preocupaban de que consumiera las calorías necesarias ¿entonces por qué la ropa le quedaba ajustada? Fácil, como se lo había hecho ver Blue, estaba desarrollando, no lo veía al ojo pero su cuerpo se lo hacía saber con esos trajes de niña que el pelinegro siempre insistía en hacerle usar.

- _me gustaría tanto tener el valor que tú tienes Sapphire._

 _-¿a qué te refieres Yellow?_

 _-poder decirle a mi ser amado lo que siento…._

 _-no es la gran cosa._

 _-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

 _-simple.- hizo un gesto con sus hombros restándole importancia. –no tiene mérito alguno si no hay una respuesta a cambio._

 _-pero… pero…. Tener el valor para por lo menos hacerlo saber._

 _-¿de qué sirve si esa persona "no lo recuerda"?_

 _-¿y te lo tomas con toda calma?_

 _-con el tiempo, deja de importar. –respondió con suavidad pero sin dolor en su voz._

 _-Sapphire, eres tan valiente y madura._

 _-¿lo crees Yellow?_

 _-tener el valor para seguir adelante, eso es madurez._

Entonces…

¿Entonces?

¿Quién debía seguir adelante y crecer? ¿Ruby o ella?

¿Qué tipo de relación estaban sosteniendo? ¿O era ella la única que se imaginaba en alguna relación con el pelinegro? Eso era realmente lamentable y patentico.

Llegó a la base secreta donde Ruby, siempre en su sitio favorito con una buena iluminación que le favorecía el trabajo, estaba sentado terminando de arreglar un accesorio para Zuzu.

Se acercó a él pero sin dirigirle palabra alguna, cuando estaba en lo suyo era mejor no interrumpirlo, dejó una bolsa en la nueva mesa al lado del coordinador y pasó a tirarse sobre los almohadones con caras de pokemons, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir un poco.

-como siempre, actuando como una salvaje.

Sapphire, le dio la espalda y no se molestó en responder, por alguna razón oírlo referirse a ella de alguna forma le comenzaba a irritar, antes era casi como una "tonta forma de demostrar cariño por ella" o así lo pensaba, pero ahora las cosas realmente sonaba degradantes.

-¿un buenas tarde Ruby?- preguntó ya molesto el pelinegro mientras se retiraba las gafas y dejaba a un lado su ya terminada obra.

Cerró los ojos intentado pensar en lo oscuro que estaba todo cuando cerraba los ojos, no necesitaba a un estúpido coordinador para dormí cosa que realmente quería hacer en ese momento.

-Sapphire, los modales son necesarios para poder llevar una buena relación con la gente.

¿En serio? ¿y que había del modo tan despectivo con el que solía tratarla? Sintió la irritante mirada de su "compañero de guarida" clavada en su espalda ¿no pensaba moverse de ahí? Bufó irritada y tras oír como nuevamente él criticaba su forma tan poco femenina se giró con calma pero con el ceño muy fruncido.

-déjame dormir.

-comprendo que tus actividades diarias te agoten.- nuevamente se estaba burlando de su agitada vida como "chica salvaje". –pero no es razón para no tener un poco de educación y saludar.

-…. Buenas tardes Ruby, estoy cansada, en la noche tengo que salir y quiero dormir ahora.-se volvió a tirar sobre los almohadones nuevamente ignorándolo.

-¿salir en la noche?

-tengo una cita.

-¿Qué?

-déjame dormir Ruby.

-no, un momento ¿Cómo que una cita? ¿Con quién y por qué? ¿Tus…. Tus padres lo saben?

-si.

-¡Mientes! –la acusó enojado aunque parecía algo desesperado. –el profesor Abedul no permitiría a su única hija salir con quien sabe que desconocido.

Sapphire comenzó a reírse de forma burlona ¿es que eso era una "escena de celos"? ¿y además que sabía él sobre lo que pensaba su padre de que ella saliera por ahí con alguien? Si no le había dicho nada por estar casi viviendo con un chico o de semejante aventura que se pegó cuando ocurrió todo eso del equipo Aqua y Magma.

Se puso de pie, con la clara intención de salir de ahí, estaba segura que no podría dormir esa tarde en la base.

-¿Qué te importa si mi padre lo sabe o no?

-no puedes ir por ahí con cualquiera.

-llevaré a mis pokemons con migo. –contestó irritada mientras caminaba a la salida.

-un momento ahí jovencita, no hemos terminado aquí.

-tú no eres mi madre, de hecho –se paró frente a Ruby y acercó su rostro a él, ante la reacción de sorpresa y posible retroceso del coordinador le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. –eres una princesa.

-¿Qué?

-eres una princesa Ruby y yo no quiero una princesa como pareja.

Ruby se sintió aturdido y terriblemente ofendido ¿eso había sido un insulto?

-que… que infantil de tu parte Sapphire. –masculló aún aturdido por las palabras tan crueles de su compañera.

-¿infantil? ¿Inmadura? Jejejeje…. Discrepo. Acá la única niñita eres tú.

-grrr no me insultes por mis pasatiempos, niña cavernícola, si no fuera por mí no tendrías que ponerte.

-ni siquiera entiendes de que estoy hablando, Ruby.

El pelinegro estaba desorientado, frente a él no había una agresiva entrenadora preparada para saltarle al cuello por semejante insulto, de hecho ¿Quién era esa extraña con el cuerpo de Sapphire?

-¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Aún no lo recuerdas? Está bien, no te forzaré a que lo hagas pero ¿y las otras veces que te dije lo que sentía? ¿Tu "amnesia" selectiva también lo olvida? –hizo un gesto con la mano ante de que Ruby pudiese responder. –durante todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, cada día que pasamos juntos me he dado cuenta que solo estaba enamorada del niño que conocí pero no del muchacho que tengo al frente.

-¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste en el Arrecipolis!

Hubo un silencio incomodo antes de que Ruby se llevara una mano a la boca.

-si lo recuerdas.

-Sapphire…

-ya no importa, tu no me gustas, te idealicé porque eras ese niño del que estaba enamorada pero no eres "un hombre" eres una princesa inmadura que no quiere seguir adelante y ¿sabes algo? no pienso esperarte.

Al ver como Pilo salía de su pokebola Ruby la sujetó del brazo tirando de ella con fuerza, intentó abrazarla pero en agilidad Sapphire era mucho mejor, se zafó fácilmente y dio un par de salto para apartarse del pelinegro.

-¿no lo entiendes Ruby? No solo el cuerpo crece, también las emociones… pero si uno pasa hambre no hay buen desarrollo. No quiero seguir mendigándote migajas, no cuando tengo miles de opciones mejores afuera dispuestos a crecer con migo. –se montó sobre Pilo y antes de partir le dijo. -¿no crees que ya es tiempo de madurar?

* * *

 **Y así termina este oneshot.**

 **Me hubiese gustado seguirla y hacerla más larga pero desconozco mucho sobre cómo ha ido avanzando en el comic esta pareja.**

 **S.B - B.W**


End file.
